


The Book of Lost Things in Grimm's Fairy Tales

by BloodRoseNinja



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, The Book of Lost Things - John Connolly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseNinja/pseuds/BloodRoseNinja
Summary: Found on old piece of fanfic (?) I did back in 2012 for my Writer's Craft class I did for my summative works, this may have grammar/spelling errors. I decided to write a piece to take characters from one novel and place them into another.So we have our lovely gay couple Roland and Raphael from The Book of Lost Things, in the Grimm's Rapunzel.
Relationships: Raphael/Roland (The Book of Lost Things)





	The Book of Lost Things in Grimm's Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I wrote this back in 2012, this may have grammar/spelling errors.

There was once a man and woman who lived in a lovely home in the kingdom. Their neighbor's yard was surrounded by a a high wall that belonged to the Crooked Man, a very powerful wizard and everyone in the kingdom was afraid of him. He grew fruits and vegetables in his garden outside his home, inside the tall wall. The woman and man wished for a baby and they had prayed God for a child they can bless for their own. As the woman looked apon the garden across their property from the bedroom, she wished she had the delicious cocoa beans that hanged from the trees. It looked so sweet and fresh that was right for picking. The woman sat in the room gazing over at the garden, wanting it. Her cravings got worst as she sat there knowing she will never get any. Her husband grew weary of her, worried about his lover's cravings. In worry he asked his wife what was wrong.

"Oh, what is wrong my love?" he cried out as he kneel in front of her.

"I really want to have those cocoa beans, if I don't get them I will kill myself of hunger." She weep back. 'I shall go to the garden to pick some beans for my dear wife before it is to late.' The husband thought to himself as the night came forward. When the sky was painted a inky black the husband climbed over the wizard's wall and collected a handful of cocoa beans. When he brought them back to his wife who made fondue. It tasted so great that her carving for the beans was three times greater so the husband went back to the garden the next night. When he climbed over the wall for a second time he had a surprise at the other side.

"You! How dare you to sneak in here as a criminal! You shall pay dearly for this!" The Crooked Man screeched in anger.

"Oh please have mercy, I only did this for my wife who see your garden from our window and has created a craving for your cocoa beans. She would die if she doesn't eat the cocoa beans!" The husband cried out in alarm. The Crooked Man's angry died down and a smile creep on his lips.

"I would allow you take much more cocoa beans on one condition, you will give me your child that your wife will bear. I will come at the child's first summer. It will have a good life and I will be a great father." The Crooked Man said with a wave of his hand. In his fright, the man agreed to the wizard's words. After nine months of pregnancy and a few hours of contractions, she gave birth to a beautiful boy. The child's oval shaped eyes blinked up to it's parents, gurgling to them in happiness. This was the most happiest moment for the two parents. That was until summer arrived at the kingdom.

Just like the wizard said, he arrived to took the child away from the weeping parents and brought it into his home in the woods. The Crooked Man decided to name the child Raphael. Years had gone as fast like the wind on a summer day. The child Raphael grew up to be a beautiful boy as the Crooked Man grew older as well. The boy's golden hay hair grew longer than his shoulders by his 10 birthday, and his bangs grew long as well almost covering his bright green eyes. As the years went by Raphael's hair grew longer and the Crooked Man gained more wrinkles. When Raphael reached his 18th birthday the Crooked Man locked Raphael away in a high tower with no windows or doors; keeping him sealed off from the world around him. When Raphael turned 20, the Crooked Man moved him within a tower. The tower stood over 20 stories high, it contained no doors expect the one window that rest on the top floor. When the Crooked Man wanted to go up he would stand at the bottom of the tower, and yelled up:

"Oh Raphael my dear,  
would you please let down your hair?"

Upon hearing these words he would untie his hair from the bedpost and secure part of it on a nook near the window and let it flow out the window. Raphael's own hair had grown in the past years, reaching past 500 feet long. Raphael would get very lonely by himself. He would learned how to read, write, draw and even sing when the Crooked Man wasn't around. The wizard told him the world was very dangerous and that he shouldn't leave the tower no matter what. He also told him would come every day to bring food.

A few years later the king's son was passing though the same forest, when he walked to the tower he paused. His brown hair swinging over his blue eyes as he turned around, then he looked up. Now knowing the most beautiful singing was coming from the tower just above him. It was Raphael who was singing to pass the time. The prince tried to find a door but he couldn't see one. So he left to go home but he promised to himself he would come back. To listen to the singing voice the very next day and hoped to find a way up the tower. He went up to his father that was on the throne when he arrived home. 

"Where have you been Roland?" The king asked, his beard turning gray at the end from age, showing that he was much older than the people around him.

"Father, I had been on my usually hunting route when I came apon the most beautiful singing voice in the world. I think I've fallen in love." Rolland said smiling, his eyes sparkled with passion talking about the mysterious voice in the tower.

"Roland my son, I do believe this is nonsense, but is this what you truly believe?" The king asked.

"Yes." Rolland said without regret.

Roland returned the very next day to the tower. When he arrived he saw an old man standing at the bottom of the tower, so he hid in the bushes. Once he hid he heard the old man yell out:

"Oh Raphael my dear,  
would you please let down your hair?"

To his amazement he saw beautiful golden locks fall from a window from the top floor and land on the ground below. The old man climbed it all the way to the top and pulled the hair up with him. Leaving Roland no way up, but now he knew the way to get to the top and will finally meet the mysterious person. The next day when he was sure the old man wasn't in the tower to went to the bottom and called out:

"Oh Raphael my dear,  
would you please let down your hair?"

When the golden locks fell down he quickly made his way up. When he entered the window he was greeted with a rich red room, the walls and the ceiling had rose red paint. The far corner he saw a four post bed with the colors of gold and red in the cover and canvas but that was not what gained his attention. It was the golden locks that cascaded down on someone's back, the locks seemed to covered the entire floor in the room and the bed. He carefully walked up to them and was about to raise his to put on their shoulder. He was faced with swift movement that left had his world spinning.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!" Roland heard someone cry out. It took his vision to unblur to see the figure that had hit him. He gaze meet with bright green oval eyes that was glaring frightfully at him.

"Are you Raphael? I have waited so long to finally meet you." Roland asked, his voice soft so he won't scare the other further.

"How do you know my name?" Raphael asked, his fear dying down. He slightly put down the book his used to hit the intruder, who turned out to be handsome man in front of him.

"I saw a old man yesterday, whom you let up in this tower." Roland said smiling. He could see the slight younger man become more at ease. "Also I wanted to see if you would come back with me to my kingdom and be my husband."

"Ah- so straight to the point aren't you." Raphael blushed at the question. He thought his life with his godfather, and compared it with Roland. 'I would live a very happy life with him.' "Yes, I would. But how would I get down the tower?'

"I would bring a skein of silk and I would help you made a ladder so I can carry you down to my horse." Roland said, they both agreed on the idea. Roland left him a neckless as a promise to each other and climbed down the tower before the wizard arrived.

The Crooked Man used Raphael's hair to climb up the tower. When looked at Raphael he noticed the neckless he wore around his neck. His eyes darken as he went up to Raphael and grabbed him by the throat to tear off the neckless.

"Where did you get this!" He yelled out, but Raphael only kept his mouth shut. Not wanting to betray Roland's trust, but the Crooked Man eyes darken even more. "Wicked child! What did I say about not allowing anyone else up here! I had shit you away from the world for you're own safety and yet you deceived me!" the Crooked Man grabbed Raphael's long hair, resulting Raphael to cry out in pain, and wrapped around his hand a few times. Using scissors to snipped away the golden locks away from their roots. The Crooked Man then sent Raphael to a deserted place, where he lived in misery and wept. At dusk on the day he sent Raphael away he fastened some hair into braids to the nook by the window. He waited until Roland came by and yelled:

"Oh Raphael my love,  
would you please let down your hair?"

When he climbed up the tower to see his beloved Raphael he meet up the Crooked Man. Who in anger took a few steps toward him.

"Aha! So you are the one who wanted to take my Raphael away from me, but as you see dear prince I had sent him and you'll never see him again!" With that the Crooked Man pushed Roland out the window. Roland landed safely in some bushes on the bottom of the tower, but the brambles in the bush scratched his eyes blind. Roland wondered for months through different forests, living off forest food and wept for his lost in his dear husband. He finally came apon the desert where Raphael was sent to and he heard him sing. When he finally came closer he recognized the voice was Raphael. He finally fell on his knees and cried out in happiness.

"Roland!" Raphael cried out in happiness and ran towards him. He fell on his knees next to him and cried. Two of his tears fell on Roland's damaged eyes, causing Roland's eyes to became clear again. Both of them leaped on Roland's horse and headed towards the kingdom where they happily lived together for many years to come.


End file.
